Spooky
Spooky= Spooky is the main antagonist of Spooky's House of Jump Scares. She is the ghost of a 12-year-old girl who appears to have a huge sum of power and impact over the events that have and will happen in the manor. Appearance Spooky is a floating, light blue skinned ghost with long, dark blue hair, attiring a tattered ligh blue dress. She has a rather cartoonish appearance (e.g. oval-shaped eyes, chibi-esque form, etc.). In Karamari Hospital, she looks the same during the first play-through. However, upon replaying the game in New Game+ mode, she now dons a pink nurses gown with a white nurses cap. In some images she can be seen holding a small rusty red and white lunch box. Spooky can also be seen in several mini-games as sprites, but she mainly follows the same basic appearance. Sometimes, though, she appears to brandish an over-sized Bowie knife. As a human, Spooky had the same chibi-esque facial features and long blue hair. But instead of the long tattered blue dress, she wore a knee-length white dress, with little white shoes and red socks. Gameplay Ending Audio Base Game Audio of the first encounter with Spooky. Audio of the second encounter with Spooky. Audio of the third encounter with Spooky. Audio of the fourth encounter with Spooky. Audio of your last encounter with Spooky. Bad Ending with Spooky Good Ending with Spooky Karamari Hospital Spooky talking to you after the elevator Second sighting of Spooky Final encounter with Spooky Trivia *The December update art on the game's download page features her smirking at the corpse of Santa Claus, having stolen his hat, which further indicates her sinister nature. **In the Mall of the Spook minigame, Spooky is shown gleefully murdering people with a knife, confirming her sinister nature. She is also shown to be egotistical, as all names in the high score screen are changed to "Spooky," including the player's. **In Mrs. Spook, Spooky brutally murders Pac-Man using a huge nail to impale him. This Minigame, like the previous one, serves as a wake-up call to Spooky's true, twisted personality. *Despite being very cute, Spooky wants to be feared and resents being called adorable or cute. *Spooky is left-handed, which serves as a clue to her personality since left-handedness is classically seen as more evil (example from Latin "sinistra", lit. "left-hand side"). *When starting up the game, Spooky's face can sometimes flash onto the screen. The same can happen when the game is paused. *Spooky is called "Spooks" by the Generic Lab Assistants in GL Labs. *Spooky seems to be a fan of Edgar Allen Poe, or at the very least the film 'The Masque of the Red Death', since she dressed up as the Red Death for Halloween. |-|Gallery= Spooky-s-house-of-jump-scares-december-poster-by-stylishkira.png|Spooky's House of Jump Scares December Poster. Spooky-s-house-of-jump-scares-update-poster-by-stylishkira.png|Spooky's House of Jump Scares Update Poster. Spooky-s-ost-album-art-by-stylishkira.png|Spooky on the Spooky's OST Album Art. epic_spooky_painting_by_stylishkira.png|Spooky's portrait in Room 250. SPOOK ART.png|Angry Spooky. Spooky on Steam.png|Spooky's House of Jumpscares Steam Poster Spooky s house of jump scares thanks poster by stylishkira.png|Spooky's House of Jump Scares Thanks Poster (Where she carries a minigun). Preview march.png|Update poster for March. Christmas spook.png|Texture of Spooky in December poster. Knife_Spooky.png|Spooky brandishing a large Bowie knife. Spooky_Thanks.png|Spooky happily carrying a minigun. Spook_phones.png|Spooky wearing pink headphones featuring a heart motif. Spook_yay.png|A clean render of Spooky from the Spooky Update. Spoop render1.png|Human Spooky. Spoop render2.png|Human Spooky. Spoop render3.png|Human Spooky. Spooky Kart.png|Spooky on the title screen of Spooky Kart spooky_s_halloween_by_stylishkira-d92hhq7.png|Spooky in her Halloween costume Category:Miscellaneous Category:Spooky